seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rokku-Rokku no Mi
Introduction The Rokku-Rokku no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to capture any living-thing or non living object or thing. The use becomes the Capture Human. Appearance Usage; The Devil Fruit Rokku-Rokku no Mi allows the user to capture any Non-living thing or Living thing. The Devil Fruit can trap anyone or anything in a shape of the user's intent. The Shape is made out of a very hard substance that is transparent; see-through. This allows the user to either catch someone, or something like a projectile from harming them. They can also place itself into the cube to either avoid damage. The shape;container can also move to where the user wants it to go. The user can use the containment area to escape from enemy fire or even fly to unreachable distances. The Devil Fruits main reason it's so good that it can lock another Devil Fruit's ability. Rendering the Devil Fruit useless until the User is knocked out or if the time limit is stopped. The Devil Fruit's ability only lasts for Five Minutes. Power; Weakness and Strength Strengths; The user can capture someone only for five minutes, this allows the User to either escape or fight anybody who has a Devil Fruit Ability or none at all. The Devil Fruit User can also change the size, density, mass and movement of anything in the containment area granting them total control of anything it in. The containment's area can expand to any size, taking the user's stamina for reward. Weakness; The user can not use this in water, even if it is touched by water it will fade away but the water has to be in a body of water such as a ''River, Ocean, Sea, Fen, Pond, etc. If it is hit by a little bit of water, it will not fade. Even if the User is not touching water, if they try to pick something out of a huge mass of water. The containment area will fade, and be useless. The Containment area can not protect the user from Sound or Light. The area can not protect you from invisible light; it can not protect the sun rays. It can protect from '''light blasts, like from the 'Pika-Pika no Mi (Light-Light) due to the light beams being visible to the human eye; it can protect compressed light then. The user can be knocked out by sound. Inside the containment area amplifies the sound waves making it dangerous to be in there fighting against sound-based Devil Fruits. Awakening; If the Devil Fruit User awakens this Devil Fruit, they will be able to manipulate and even reflect attacks from other people. The Devil Fruit's special move: Spirit Lock allows the user to use the Devil Fruit's power that it has locked in the containment are for only Five Minutes. This makes it so that you can counter or overpower an enemy who has been reckless or cocky. the User can also make a huge containment area similar to Law's Ope-Ope no Mi's bubble. This Containment area can expand from 50m to 80m away from the normal 10m to 30m of the un-awakened part, but in exchange takes stamina. The Containment area can be broken if hit by compressed sound or any sound-based attacks. Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:LowerEngineer Category:Paramecia